Crossover Fairly OddParents and Phineas and Ferb
by relm03
Summary: Doof and Poofenplotz ended in Anti-Fairy World after using the dimension-inator again. While Timmy Turner wishes he was in another dimension and he and his fairies ended in Phineas's backyard . But, when Doof and Poofenplotz came back from the other dimension, they came with 3 magical creatures that could help them take over the tri-state area easily. And the kids have to stop them
1. BORED!

**Hi,guys. I'm relm03 and this is my very first crossover ever. I always wanted to see a crossover between my 2 favorite shows so I decided to make a fanfic of it.**

 **In this story Phinas and the gang ( From Phineas and Ferb ) are secret agents. If you want to know why , please enter my profile and read the fanfic ' The New Agent Team ' .**

 **Note: Who those that are reading my fanfic 'The New Agent Team 2 ', this is an episode that I decided to make apart because is a crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb , it belongs to Disney.**

 **I do not own the FOP , it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

It was a lovely day on Danville. The sun is shining , the birds were singing , it was the perfect day to make something relaxing. But, to Perry The Platypus, his owners , his owners's friends and Pinky The Chihuahua wasn't a day of relaxation . It was a day of action, as usual. It was 8:00AM and Phineas, Ferb , Candace and Perry were having breakfast and then their watches beep.

" What was that ? " Linda asked

" Uhhhhhhh, nothing ! " Phineas , Ferb and Candace replied

" Mom, I need to call Stacy, can you excuse me for a minute ? " Candace said and walk away

" I need to go to the bathroom ! " Phineas said and went up.

" And I need to go to the garage to get my box of tules in the garage ! " Ferb said and rushed over.

Perry kept his mindless pet act in front of Linda and Lawrence and walk away.

" Hmmmmmmmm.. I guess everyone's missing breakfast today " Linda said to her husband.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry took the secret entrances and landed on their lair.

" Good morning, agents " " I know it's still a little early for this but today you go see what Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are up to " " They are working together " Monagram explained

" Again ? " " First Isabella had to go to china and fight them and now in ? " Phineas asked

" In Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated " " This time they are up to something mysterious " Monagram explained

" And Poofenplotz's nemeses are going to work with you today " Wanda Acronym then appeared beside Monagram.

" Are your agents in line, Wanda ? " Monagram asked

" Yes, yes they are " Wanda Acronym replied

" Okay, then you know what to do , agents " Monagram said

The agents saluted and they flew away.

************************Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated ******************************

(Jingle)

" So Poofenplotz, agreed with the plan ? " Doofenschmirtz told her

" Totally agreed, we'll trick those agents with this fake inator and once they're gone we'll use the good old other dimension inator " Poofenplotz smirked

Then all the agents crush to Doof's building and landed right in front of them

" Oh, hello agents what an unexpected surprised " Poofenplotz said

" And by unexpected she means totally expected ! " Doofenschmirtz said as he pushed a button which make some chains trap the agents

" As usual, we're the best agents, but however , we're the worsts on escaping traps " Stacey sighed

" Okay, behold my freezer-inator " " One we zapped the city with it, it will turn into a new Ice Age " Doofenschmirtz laughed evilly

" Really that's all what you have planned today ? " " And you 2 joined forces for this ? " Candace asked surprised

" Yeah, that's all for today " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Okay, then " Phineas said and punch Doofenschmirtz into the ground along with Ferb and the gang . While Candace and Stacey took care of Poofenplotz , Perry and Pinky destroyed the inator after they were done , the agents flew away to their homes.

Doofenschmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS TEAM!

Poofenplotz: CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA TEAM.

Then they bove looked at each other and they laughed

" I really can't believe they fell for that " Poofenplotz said

" Now that they are gone, BEHOLD MY…. " He was interrupted by Poofenplotz

" Not again, Doofenschmirtz " She sighed

" Okay, fine " " Let's just open the window to another dimension " He pushed the button and a portal opened

" Whooo! " " It still works! " Doofenschmirtz cheered

" Let's go "

And they go through , but when they arrived to the other dimension the poral close and the remote control stopped working. Also , when they looked around it wasn't the second dimension. It was another dimension and it was really spooky. They were in a big, dark, cold and spooky castle .

Then they heard a voice .

" Who are you and what are you doing here? " " And most of all how did you entered my castle ? " They heard the british spooky voice . They turned turned around ,but they didn't see anyone .

" Up, here you morons! " The British voice call again

They look up. They saw three blue flying creatures with bat wings floating above them. One was a male adult , with green eyes a monocle and a tuxedo. The other was a female adult with pink eyes, crocked teeth and curl hair. And the other was a male baby with purple eyes, facial hair and he has a square-shaped body.

Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz gulped

Meanwhile in the city of Dimmsdale

There was a child named Timmy Turner that has 4 magical creatures. 3 Fairies and a Magic Fairy Dog.

He was bored

" I'm bored , guys " " Do you have some ideas for fun ? " He asked his fairies

" What about taking out your underpants and put it on your head " Cosmo the idiot male fairy suggested.

" No, Cosmo that's not fun, it's embarrassing " Timmy replied unimpressed

" What about going to Fairy World, sport ? " Wanda the female Fairy propose

" I've been to fairy world so many times that I don't find it fun, anymore " Timmy replied

" What about chasing squirrels? " Sparky the idiot Fairy Dog asked

" No, Sparky " Timmy replied

" You Poof, have any ideas ? " Timmy asked

" Well, what about traveling through other dimensions " " With our magic we can travelled easily " Poof suggested

" Poof, you may be a baby , but you're A GENIUS! " " EXCELLENT IDEA! " Timmy exclaimed

" Well, what are we waiting for ? " " Make the wish ,sport " Wanda smiled

" I wish we were in another dimension " Timmy wished

POOF!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER . WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **AS I SAID TO UNDERSTAND WHY PHINEAS AND THE GANG (FROM PHINEAS AND FERB ) ARE AGENTS, YOU MUST READ MY PHINEAS AND FERB FANFIC 'THE NEW AGENT TEAM '**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, FOLLOW MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. THE NEW EVIL ALLIES

**I'm back,guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter . And now, I hope you enjoy this one .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb , it belongs to Disney.**

 **I do not own The FOP , it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

Phineas , Ferb , Perry and even Candace and the hall gang were sitting under the tree.

" Ferb, do you have any ideas of what to do today? " "Phineas look at his brother.

Ferb just shrugged

" Yeah , I'm out of ideas too " Phineas sighed

" What about you , Isabella? " Phineas asked

" No, Phineas " " The Fireside Girl is out of ideas today " Isabella replied

Phineas sighed . Then they heard a poof and they saw dust in front of them ( Purple Dust )

The dust clear cleared and there stood an average sized-boy with a pink hat . And in front and above him were 3 flying creatures and a flying dog.

" Cool, we ended in….. a backyard? " Timmy said surprise

" I think it looks beautiful " Wanda said looking at a house.

" Uh… Hello who are you ? " Phineas asked

Timmy and his fairies turned around

They saw 5 kids and 1 orange-haired teenage girl

" Uhhh…. Hi " " Is this your backyard? " Timmy greeted and asked

" Why, yes, yes it is" " Who are you ? " " Why are you here ? " " And how did you just appeared in here "? " " Are you magical ? " Phineas asked'

" Me I'm not magical " Timmy chuckled

" What about your flying friends ? " Phineas asked

" Oh, they are robots " Timmy said

" Wow really ? " " The dog's fur seemed so real " Candace commented

" That's because it is real ! " " And I'm a real Fairy Dog " " Just touch my fur ! " Sparky said

" A talking Dog ? " Candace gasped and touch Sparky's fur " Yes, you're a real dog "

" Nice to meet ya! " " I'm Sparky " He introduced himself

Then he looked at Timmy Turner and his fairies who were frowning at him.

" What? "

" Wait, did he just say Fairy Dog ? " Phineas asked

" Uhhhhhh "

" And your 'robots 'are not robots because they don't smell like robots " Phineas said

" Do you know like a robot smells like ? " Timmy asked

" Because we have work and created robots before " Isabella answered for Phineas

" You have created robots ? " Wanda asked

" Phineas And Ferb robots " " In other words, robots of me and my brother Ferb " Phineas explained

" Aren't you a little young to be creating to be robots creators ? " Poof asked

" Yes, yes I am " Phineas replied

" And aren't you a little too young to know how to talk? " " You're just a baby " Ferb asked

" Well, in my dimension fairy babies learn how to talk before they become kids " " Or they just now how to talk since they were born ! " Poof explained

" You are fairies ! " " You mentioned the word fairy just like the flying dog did " Isabella said

" Okay, Fine we are fairies " Wanda sighed

" But, you can't tell anyone they are fairies " "If you do they'll have to go away forever " Timmy said

" Why ? " Buford asked

" Because of the stupid rules of the fairy council and Jorgen Von Strangle " " He's the superior Fairy and he can decide what do with fairies who have godchilds " Timmy explained

" Oh, so that's how you just poof here, with your fairies magic " Isabella said

" Yes, that's how "

" Cool, don't worry we won't tell, right guys ? " Phineas said looking at his friends.

" Right " They all answered

" Perfect, so want to hang out ? " Timmy asked

" Sure " Phineas replied. The rest of the gang agreed

" Guys, can you disguised as something ? " Timmy asked

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof tried to disguised but their magic didn't work

" Uhhhhh, Timmy " " Our magic doesn't work here " " We're to faraway from our dimension " Wanda said

" You mean we're stuck here ? " Timmy asked

" I'm afraid so "

" But, but, but how are we going to get out of here? " Timmy asked

Phineas heard this. He smiled and look at Ferb .

" Ferb I know what we're gonna do today "

" What are you going to today ? " Timmy asked

" We can build another Dimension-Inator so you can get back to your dimension " Phineas explained

" Really? " " Can you make potato skins ? " Cosmo asked

" Sure " Phineas replied

" Dad, I thought you were totally allergic to potato skins " Poof said

" I am, BUT I NEED POTATO SKINS ! " Cosmo yelled

" Why do need potato skins so much ? " Phineas asked

" Because they're delicious " Cosmo simply answered

Timmy sighed: "Don't listen to him he's an idiot "

" I can see that " Baljeet commented

" Hey ! " Cosmo said annoyed

" Well gang let's start working! " Phineas stated and they started working

Meanwhile at the other dimension Anti-Cosmo was still waiting for an answered from Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz.

" I ask you 3 questions and I want you to answered them " Anti-Cosmo commanded them

" Oh, hi " " I'm Doofenschmirtz and she's Poofenplotz " " We were just trying to get to a dimension " " And apparently we did ,but this is not the dimension we wanted to be " Doofenschmirtz explained " And now we're stuck here , because this stupid remote control won't work ! "

" You're from another dimension ? " " You managed to get to another dimension when I have pass thousands of years trying to get to other dimensions and always failed! " Anti-Cosmo asked surprised

" It's not the first time we go to another dimension " " I have build Dimension-Inators a lot of times "

" Dimension-Inator that's how you called it ? " " And why do you want to get to other dimen sions anyway ? " Anti-Cosmo asked

" To cause misery " " We're evil and we love causing misery " " We're evil geniuses " " At least she is " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Evil geniuses huh ? " " I like where this is going " " Let me introduced myself and my family "

" I'm Anti-Cosmo a superior magical Anti-Fairy and an evil genius "

" This is my wife Anti-Wanda the most idiot Anti-Fairy in existence " He rolled his eyes

" Nice to meet ya! " She said as she eat sandwiches with her feet

" And this is my son Foop " " A baby genius "

" Thanks for your kind your father , but I can introduce myself "

" I'm Foop the most evil creature in this dimension and the universe "

" A baby? " " Evil ? " " And it can talk ? " " I like this dimension " " You said your magical, right ? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" Yes, but unfortunately we're not the most powerful magical creatures in this dimension and all because of the stupid fairies ! " Anti-Cosmo growled

" Well, I have a proposal for you " " We can create some inators that can help destroy your enemies " " But, with the condition of you helping us to take over our dimension " Doofenschmirtz propose

" It's a deal " Anti-Cosmo grinned

" Okay, then Poofenplotz let's get to work "

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 2 . PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY , STAY TUNED AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, JORGEN !

**I'm back, guys . I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter , and now I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Note: Phineas , Ferb , Candace and the gang are agents in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz finished with their inator

" We're finished! " Poofenplotz called to the Anti-Fairies

The Anti-Fairies poofed right in front of them

" And now…. BEHOLD OUR…. " Doof was interrupted by Poofenplotz .

" We've been over this Doofenschmirtz ! " She said

" Okay, fine here's the other Dimension-Inator and The Destroy Fairies inator " " Once you zapp Fairy World with this , Fairy World will be destroyed " Doofenschmirtz explained

" I like that " " Mind if I used it? " Anti-Cosmo asked

" I'll be offended if you didn't " Doofenschmirtz replied

Anti-Cosmo took the inator and zapped to the direction to Fairy World

In Fairy World

Jorgen was having Coffe when he saw a giant green laser heading towards Fairy World.

" What the heck is that? " He said when he saw the giant laser heading towards Fairy World the laser hit Fairy World and Fairy World started falling out of the sky.

" Fairy is starting to fall out of the sky, we're going to land right into the Giant Bucket Of Acid World! " He raised his wand, but Fairy World didn't flew up back into the sky .

" There's only one person responsible for this, Timmy Turner ! " " I hope my magic at least work to poof to Earth " He raised his wand and he poof to Timmy Turners's Room.

" Alright, Timmy Turner now your gonna tell me what…. He stopped when he saw that neither Timmy or his fairies were there.

" Hmmmm….. where are they ? " " Maybe , I should've poof where Timmy Turner and his fairies were " " TO THE PLACE WHERE TIMMY TURNER IS " He said out loud and poof away

Meanwhile Timmy , his fairies , Phineas and the gang were building Another Dimension-Inator.

" Wow you guys are awesome " " I never knew kids who can build stuff this easy " Timmy said

" Even I know how to build stuff like this " Candace said

Then there was a giant poof .

" TIMMY TURNER , WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO FAIRY WORLD ? "  
JORGEN YELLED

Timmy sighed : " Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Jorgen Von Strangle the supreme fairy " " Okay, Jorgen what are you talking about ? "

" Wait, who are these kids? " Jorgen asked when he saw Phineas and the gang

" Don't answer me with a question , Jorgen! "

" Neither you! " Jorgen snapped

" I've done nothing to Fairy World, happy now? " " Now you answer my question! " Timmy snapped back

" I'm talking about the green laser that hit Fairy World and now is falling out of the sky! " Jorgen replied

" It's a good thing I put Fairy World in a higher place and it's going to last time till it completely falls " He added

" Mostly of the day , I've been here " " So I know nothing " Timmy replied

" And who are these kids? " He asked

" Nice to meet you sir " " I'm Phineas Flynn " Phineas shake hands with Jorgen

" He is my brother , Ferb " He pointed to Ferb who just waved hands

" This is my sister, Candace "

" Hi " Candace greeted

" These are my friends, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet "

" Hello " They greeted

" This is my pet, Perry " " Oh, and he's Pinky "

" Hi " The two mammals greeted

Jorgen gasped : " A talking Platypus and a talking Dog!

" Oh, no " " They just have translators " Phineas chuckled

" Oh " " Well, I'm Jorgen Von Strangle and I'm ….. "

" Jorgen, you can tell them the truth " " They now we are fairies " Wanda said

" What? " " Turner reveal his secret ! " " You know what that means! " Jorgen frowned

" Oh, Jorgen you can just erase their memories! " " But, you can't do it here " Timmy said

" Why? " Jorgen asked

" Because, our magic doesn't work here " Poof replied for Timmy

" Which is why these kids like you called them " " Are helping us get out of here " Timmy added

" Are how can they possibly help us? " Jorgen asked

" Building a device can transport us to our dimension " Timmy replied

" We're on another dimension? " Jorgen gasped

" Yes, yes we are , Jorgen " Wanda replied

" And we is this ' device ' ? " Jorgen asked

" It's called the Other Dimension- Inator and we were building it until you appeared " " If you turned around , you can see part of the invention " Timmy replied

Jorgen turned around and he apologized

" Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupted you " " But, you need to hurry, I need to save Fairy World! "

" Don't worry if we work together we'll be done in no time " Phineas said in his cheerful tone

And they got to work .

Meanwhile back in Anti-Fairy World

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop were celebrating their victory

" At last, Fairy world is ruined " Anti-Cosmo cheered

" Don't forget the other part of the deal " Doofenschmirtz reminded him

" As long, as it has to do with causing misery and pain I'm in " Anti-Cosmo grinned evilly

" Father! " " You won't believe this! " Foop exclaimed

" What is it , Foop ? Anti-Cosmo asked

" Jorgen Von Strangle wasn't in Fairy World when the hall thing happen " Foop replied

" What?! " Anti-Cosmo panicked " How do you know that? "

" I'm watching him in my crystal ball " Foop replied

Anti-Cosmo joined Foop to watch Jorgen .

" How is it possible " " How is possible that he has so much luck! " Anti-Cosmo cried

Then he saw Timmy Turner and his fairies. And some other kids.

" But, of course " " I should known that Turner was behind this! " He frowned

Doofenschmirtz then spoke up :

" Isn't that Phineas Flynn, Perry the platypus and their team? " Doofenschmirtz gasped  
" And Pinky the Chihuahua and his team ? " Poofenplotz added

" You know those kids? " " Anti-Cosmo asked

" Yes, those are, our worst enemies " Doofenschmirtz frowned

That gave Anti-Cosmo an idea

" What about we travel to your dimension and together we'll destroy our enemies? " Anti-Cosmo propose

" Wasn't that the deal before ? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" Yes "

" Well, then let's go " Doofenschmirtz said and opened the poral to his dimension.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **DOOFENSCHMIRTZ AND POOFENPLOTZ ARE GOING BACK TO THEIR DIMENSION WITH THE ANTI-FAIRIES . WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?**

 **I HOPE YOU, GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ME, MY NAME IS relm03.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP READING MY STORY, PLEASE FOLLOW IT. AND…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. THE EVIL PLOT!

**I'm back, guys. I know it's been long since I last update. And I'm sorry if I didn't update before. Anyway, relm03 is back to bring you the 4th Chapter of The Crossover of Fairly OddParents and Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Note: This Crossover is one of the episodes of the Phineas and Ferb fanfic ' The New Agent Team 2 ' To understand it please at least read ' The New Agent Team '**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Phineas, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof , Sparky, Jorgen and the gang finally finished with their invention.

" Ok, let's try this baby up " Phineas said

He pushed a button and a poral opened and at the other side of the poral was Timmy's house.

" It worked, thanks guys! " Timmy thank Phineas and the gang.

" Oh, it's nothing " " Hey what about you invite us to your dimension ? " " Maybe, we could know more about your dimension? " Phineas asked

Timmy looked up at Jorgen. With the expression of the face ' Should I? '

" Sure, why not? " " I think these kids can keep a secret " Jorgen said

" Perfect! " " Let's go! " Phineas said and went through the poral. The others followed.

" Wow! " " This place is cool " Phineas said.

" Is that a mall? " " Guys, I'm very sorry but I need to go! " Candace said and rushed away.

" I think I'm going with her " " Since this time I have my magic powers back! " Wanda said and she poofed herself into human form.

" Cool! " The hall gang said

" Is that a Park? " " Come on, Perry let's have some fun with my ball " Pinky said , and Perry agreed and he go after him.

" Fairy World haven't land in The Giant Bucket Of Acid World yet, but now since I have my magic " Jorgen said, his wand glowed and just before Fairy World fall into The Giant Bucket Of Acid World, Fairy World flew up again .

" There is still one more thing left " " Where did the green laser that you talk about came from " Timmy said

" Oh, that doesn't matter while Fairy World is okay " Jorgen said " Now if you excuse me, is time for me to workout " Jorgen said and he poofed away.

" Well, I guess is just 9 of us " " So what do you want to do? " Phineas asked

" Oh, I don't know maybe play some video games " " Or better yet, we can build something here " Timmy suggested

" Great plan, Timmy, so what do you want to build? " Phineas asked

" A Giant Rollercoaster " Timmy said

" A Rollercoaster, huh? " " It's okay we've build that twice already so it wouldn't be long when we're finish " Phineas said

" You can finish faster if we help! " Poof said

" Yes " " Weird talking baby " Phineas said

" Yay, I could help " " Look I'm very good at building " " Auch, Auch, Auch, Auch, Auch... " Cosmo said and he started to hit himself with a hammer.

Timmy sighed.

" Okay, let's get started " Timmy said and they went to Timmy's backyard.

Meanwhile Foop was looking through his crystal ball

" Father! " " You have to come and see this! " Foop called his father

Anti-Cosmo pofeed himself to Foop.

" Look, Timmy Turner, his fairies, and those kids who are Doofenschmirtz's and Poofenplotz's enemies are back in this dimension " " Now we can take over the other dimension more easily " Foop smirked

" Perfect " " I'll go talk to Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz " " You please call all the Anti-Fairies and tell them that they have an urgent meeting with me " " Okay? " Anti-Cosmo ordered

" This sound interesting, Father " " Please tell what you're planning " Foop asked

" You'll know it when you you the meeting in 1 hour " " But, in the meantime just keep watching Timmy Turner and tell me everything " " Every move, everything he does, am I clear, Foop? " Anti-Cosmo replied

" If it is about destroying Timmy Turner and his idiotic fairies, specially Poof then ok " Foop grinned evilly

Anti-Cosmo smiled and he poofed himself to Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz.

" Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz " " Please build an other Dimension-Inator so we can go to your dimension and 1 hour please meet me at the Anti-Fairy meeting, we need you to be there " " And don't worry for our magic " " As fairies opposite our magic works anywhere " " Build that Inator fast " Anti-Cosmo ordered

" But, we don't have the mechanical parts and neither the blueprints to build it " " They're at home " Doofenschmirtz said

" Here's are your blueprints and the mechanical parts you need " " I can't poofed the Other Dimension Inator here " " Because I want it to be brand new, okay?! " Anti-Cosmo poofed Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz the blueprints.

" And why is that? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" You're asking too many questions! " " Just do it! " Anti-Cosmo ordered

" Yes of course! " Doofenschmirtz replied and they got immediately to work. Anti-Cosmo poofed himself to his wife to make her one last sandwich before the meeting. He didn't wanted her doing her stupidities there. Not this time!

ONE HOUR LATER

Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz had just finished their invention.

" AND NOW BEHOLD THE... Once again Doofenschmirtz was interrupted by Poofenplotz.

" DOOFENSCHMIRTZ! " " Come on! " " We're late for the meeting ! " " There's no time for this! " Poofenplotz scowled

" Fine " Doofenschmirtz side and the ran into Anti-Cosmo's meeting room.

" Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz you're just in time " " Anti-Gentleman and Anti-Ladies I present to you Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz " " Evil scientist and evil professor from other dimension " Anti-Cosmo introduced The Evil Humans to all the Anti-Fairies.

" Why are they here? " Anti-Jorgen asked

" Let me explain " " These are evil humans from another dimension " " They're smart, evil and they love causing misery " " They coincidentally ended on my castle trying to get to Another Dimension " " They introduced themselves and they told me all about their lives " " And we make a deal " " A deal that will help us Anti-Fairies! " Anti-Cosmo explained

" How can these intelligent humans help us, sir? " Anti-Cupid asked

" Easy " " They promised me to help destroy Fairy World, exchange we help them destroy their enemies and take over their little place they call the Tri-State Area " " We already try to destroy Fairy World with an inator that they build, but we failed " " Thanks to their enemies to the human and fairies that we most hate, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Jorgen " " So I decided something " " I decided that you guys help us "

" How? " " Well, I want to send you guys to the other dimension and you're going to cause that luck even though the people don't spill salt, brake a mirror or black cats " " You're going to cause them bad luck anyway " " In the meantime I will be with my wife, son, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz destroying Timmy Turner, his fairies and... " Anti-Cosmo was interrupted by Doofenschmirtz

" And our nemeses " Doofenschmirtz finished

" Yeah, right " " And after we destroy them, we'll join you to destroy The Tri-State area on the other dimension " " And after we're finished with that we'll destroy Fairy World, rule the Earth and after Fairy World is destroyed we'll take over the universe " Anti-Cosmo finished

" Brilliant, father, brilliant! " Foop said

" Before we do all that I got something to say " " No one " " Not even Anti-Cosmo will touch this inator, only Poofenplotz and me " " And I forgot to tell you something, my enemies are secret agents so you must stay specially alert for a little platypus with a fedora and a little Chihuahua with a fedora " " And any other animals fedoras, okay? " Doofenschmirtz stated

The Anti-Fairies replied: " Okay "

" Why didn't you told me that? " Anti-Cosmo asked Doofenschmirtz

" Because, you didn't give me a change till now " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Oh "

" OKAY, ANTI-FAIRIES " " PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR WANDS ARE COMPLETELY CHARGE " " And then come back here to see this invention work " " And oh, go through the poral and take over the Tri-State Area " Foop said to all the Anti-Fairies

The Anti-Fairies go to charge their wands.

" This is going to be great " Poofenplotz said

Meanwhile at the Turner's Residence. Timmy Turner, his fairies except Wanda who was with Candace at the mall, Phineas, Ferb, and the gang had just finished building the Rollercoaster and they were about to share the news to everyone in Dimmsdale to ride it.

Phineas noticed a worried expression in Timmy's face.

" What's wrong, Timmy ? " He asked

" Oh, nothing " " I'm fine " " I just have a bad feeling " " And I don't know why! " Timmy replied

" Look, relax " " What are you worried about? " " We have a great day and with this Rollercoaster and some snacks it's going to have a great ending " " Don't you agree? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes I do " Timmy replied

" Well, then stop worrying and come let's help our friends post the posts " Phineas said and they joined the others.

Meanwhile Monagram was sound asleep on his job due to hard morning at work and so it's Carl. And they haven't noticed that the Emergency Alert was beeping.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 . I THINK IT'S GOOD SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY!**

 **KEEP READING IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. JOINING FORCES!

**I'm back, guys. Look, I know I have a terrible grammar, but I'll try to improve it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Crossover: Fairly OddParents + Phineas and Ferb**

 **Chapter 5: JOINING FORCES!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

Monagram woke up by the sound of the beeping alarm.

" Huh? " " I fall asleep? " He said

Monagram checked and it was Wanda calling him. He answered

" Wanda? " " Well, hi! " " What can I help you with?! " Monagram greeted

" Hi, Monagram! " " I need your human team to work with my human team " Wanda said

" What? " " Why? " He asked

" Because, Poofenplotz is with Doofenschmirtz working on an evil plot that could destroy 2 dimensions! " " They tricked our agents this morning and they actually went to another dimension, but not the second dimension ,but an dimension that is full of power! " Wanda exclaimed

" Power? " " What do you mean with power? " Monagram asked

" They're in a magical dimension " " When they opened the poral to that dimension they ended in a massion of 3 of the most evil magical creatures! " " At least, 2 of them because 1 of them is an idiot " " Anyway, their species is called Anti-Fairies " " They're little with blue skin, bat wings and they cause bad luck! " " I guess you're wondering how I know this " " Well, this morning I was suspicious of Poofenplotz after the agents mission and I send other of my agents to spy on her! " " He followed her and Doofenschmirtz to that dimension and he came back to tell me that Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are planning an evil plot with those evil magical creature " " And the worst part is that all Anti-Fairies are involved in the plan " " They're gonna take over our dimension first while Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and those 3 main evil magical creatures destroy our agents and a kid with 3 fairies and a magical dog " " He's an average size and he wears a pink hat and a pink shirt " " Oh, he's a vibber boy " " Anyway, please call our agents and tell them what's going on " " They're in the vibber boy's dimension " " And tell them that we also need those fairies help " Wanda Acronym explained

" But, if they tell that kid and his fairies that they're secret agents, they cover will be blown " Monagram reminded

" Oh, I forgot to tell you, the agent that I send also saw a male muscular fairy " " He heard that he's the superior fairy " " He's the most powerful fairy in the universe and with the most powerful magic " " And he said that he can erase everyone's memories with his magic " " But there's a little problem, he's on his dimension and we need him here " Wanda Acronym said

" That's a good idea, but how are we going to bring him here? " Monagram asked

" Didn't Agent P's Team have an Another Dimension-Inator in their lair? " Wanda Acronym asked

" Yeah " He replied

" Well, we'll go to Agent P's lair and use it " " I'm sure the agents won't mind " Wanda said " In the meantime, please call your agents, while I'm calling mine " Wanda Acronym said

" Yes, of course! " Monagram replied and Wanda went off the screen

" CARL! " " WAKE UP! " " We have an emergency here! " Monagram shouted at Carl.

" What kind of Emergency? " Carl said sleepily

" Just wake up! "

" Okay, fine! " Carl snapped at him.

Back to Timmy Turner's backyard.

" Oh, boy let's ride this thing! " Timmy exclaimed

" Phineas, let it rip! " Timmy shouted and Phineas started the Rollercoaster!

They drove all over Dimmsdale and when the rollercoaster stop everyone chereed.

" That was great! " Chester said. He was in the Rollercoaster along with Timmy and a lot of people. Cosmo and Poof were disguise as the Rollercoaster cars and Sparky was in his normal form. Since everyone except Timmy, his fairies, Phineas , Ferb and the gang thinks that he was an originally dog.

" I got a question " " Why did you made the Rollercoaster cars green and purple, instead of doing them the same way? " AJ asked Phineas.

Phineas knew he can't reveal Timmy's secret

" Because we thought it will look beautiful!"? " Phineas replied in question form.

To his surprise AJ believed him: " Oh, ok "

" Anyway, Timmy " " It was nice to ride the Rollercoaster and meet your engineer friends " AJ said saying goodbye to Timmy.

" Bye, AJ " Timmy said goodbye.

" BYE, EVERYONE! " Isabella said goodbye to AJ , Chester and all the people that were in the Rollercoaster coaster

" Well, I think that's the last of them! " Timmy said

Or so he thought

" TURNER! " " Why does everything that comes from you is baddd! " " Because of that Rollercoaster my mother got sick and I have to take care of her instead of looking for magical creatures! " Mr. Crocker snapped

" Then why you ride the Rollercoaster in the first place! " Timmy snapped

" Because I thought it will be fun " " But, I was wrong! " Crocker snapped at Timmy and walk away with his mother throwing up on him.

" Don't throw up on me mother! " He yelled from the distant

" Who was that? " Isabella asked

" My stupid math teacher! " " I'm an F student thanks to him " " He gives F'S to students just because he wants to " Timmy replied

" An F AND ON MATH! " " Thanks goodness he's not my teacher " " I just couldn't stand it " Baljeet cried

" What's the big deal? " Timmy said confused by his reaction

" He possibly stand getting an F " Buford replied for Baljeet with sarcasm..

Baljeet just give a glare of annoyed to him.

" Well, what do you want to do now? " " There is still have of the day left " Phineas asked Timmy.

" We can go to the comic book store in the mall " " There are a lot of comic books there " Timmy suggested

" And a lot of boys " Isabella added

" Cool " " And don't worry Isabella, maybe you can meet with Candace and Wanda " Phineas said

" Oh, yeah, right " Isabella said

" I'm going with your bivver duck and the Chihuahua " Sparky said

" He's not a vibber duck , he's a platypus " Phineas corrected

" Anyway, I'm going to play with them " Sparky said and poofed away.

" Well , it's just the 8 of us " Phineas said. " Let's go to the mall " And they went away.

Meanwhile Monagram and Wanda went to Perry's Lair.

" We're in Agent P's lair, let's call them! " Monagram said

At the mall the agents split up. Timmy, Cosmo( in human form, Poof ( in human form ) , Phineas, Baljeet and Buford went to the comic book store. Ferb went to a British store next to the comic store. Isabella went to join Candace and Wanda at a spa. And the animals were still playing at the park.

Their watches beep.

" What was that? " Poof wondered

" Uhh... nothing " " I need to go to the restroom " Phineas said

" Me too " Baljeet said

" We all have to go " Buford said and they went running to the restroom.

They answered their wrist watches. Isabella and Candace did the same thing. And the animals run away from Sparky and hide behind a bush. And since Ferb was alone he answered normally.

" What is it, Monagram can you see that we're in the middle of something here ? " Phineas glared

Monagram give a sheepish smile: " Sorry, Agents but Wanda and I have something urgent to tell you " " Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz tricked you this morning and they have another evil plot "

" Their Plot is to take over this dimension and another dimension " " They joined forces with some evil magical creatures called the Anti-Fairies " " They physically look like bats because they have bat wings " " They're the opposite of Fairies and they are going to take over this dimension first and then over the bucked-tooth kid dimension " " You're in danger agents! " " And we need you to join forces with that kid and his fairies " " Don't worry about your covers, Jorgen Von Strangle will erase your memories once I go to talk to him " Wanda Acronym explained

" But, those Timmy even know these Anti-Faires " Candace asked

" I think so " " Just asked him and tell him you're secret agents " " We'll do the same thing with Jorgen Von Strangle " Monagram said

" Ok " They all said

Phineas, Baljeet and Buford came out of the bathroom in a rush. And Isabella and Candace came into the comic book store . And Perry and Pinky asked Sparky to poof them to the mall. And he did.

" What's wrong , why are you all in a rush? " Timmy asked in cheerful tone.

" Do you know some creatures that their species is called, Anti-Fairies? " Phineas asked

Timmy's cheerful expression in his face drop and so does Poof's, Cosmo's , Wanda's and Sparky.

" What did you say? " Timmy asked hoping he had heard wrong.

" That's answers my question " Phineas said " You know them "

" Why are you asking if I know the Anti-Fairies? " Timmy asked

Phineas took a deep breath: " Timmy, I think it's time to reveal our secret identities " Phineas said putting on his fedora

" Secret Identities? " Timmy said confused

" Yes " " You see, we're secret agents of an organization called OWCA " " And we're supposed to stop evil " " The beeping sound you heard was the sound of our watches " " Our bosses called us, telling that our nemeses Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz teamed up with some evil magical creatures called the Anti-Fairies " " They're planning to take over our Dimension by causing bad luck and then they'll destroy the Fairies and this dimension " " But, our bosses told us that they're going to defeat us first and they asked us to asked you to join forces with us so we can destroy those creatures and our nemeses " " With your magic powers " " And if you're wondering how they knows you're Fairies the answers is that they know everything we're doing so now they know you're fairies " " Also, my boss told me that he's going to talk to Jorgen Von Strangle the fairy you introduced to us earlier so after we defeat them they together can erase our memories " " Or at least erase the part that we're secret agents and that you're fairies " Phineas explained

" Wow " " What an interesting story " " You know, I know someone who can help us " " Someone who is my enemy but he sometimes helps me " " Remember the humpback man that yelled at me when we finished riding the Rollercoaster earlier? " Timmy asked

" Yes " " And the vomiting old wowan " Buford replied

" Well, he can help us " " He's an idiot and sometimes he's evil and sometimes he's not! " Timmy said

" Weird " " The same thing is with Doofenschmirtz! " Perry said

" Okay " " I know the Anti-Fairies " " But I also know the supreme Anti-Fairies " " The Anti-Fairies with most power and the most evil " " They're names are Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop " " We don't have to worry much for Anti-Wanda because she's an idiot, but with Anti-Cosmo and Foop we need to be very careful " " Besides, been the supreme Anti-Fairies they're my enemies and my fairies's counterparts " " We need to be prepared for them, if you said that your nemeses are smart then these Anti-Fairies are even smarter " " At least 2 of them " " Let's do this, let's go to Mr. Crocker's house you know the humpback man " " And ask him for help " " And since we have magic here, we can poof any device and weapons we need, okay? " Timmy suggested

" That's a good plan, Timmy " Isabella said

" Okay, guys " " I wish we were in Mr. Crocker's house " Timmy wished

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, raised their wands and tail and poofed away.

Meanwhile at Perry's lair

" Are you sure this thing is going to work, Monagram? " Wanda asked

" Sure it will " " It was build by Phineas and Ferb " Monagram replied

" Okay, let's try this baby " Monagram took the remote control and it opened a poral to a purple house.

" It worked! " " I hope that dimension is the dimension we want to be " Monagram said

Monagram and Wanda entered the poral. They were inside a house and it was a little bit purple.

Monagram closed the poral and he said: " Whoa, this house is pretty big "

" Yes, yes it is " " Who are you? " " And what are you doing here? "

Monagram and Wanda Acronym turned around to see a big muscular fairy.

" Are you Jorgen Von Strangle? " Monagram asked

" Hey how do you my name? " " Who are you? " Jorgen asked again.

" Yes, yes you are " Monagram smiled

Jorgen took Monagram in his fist.

" I asked who are you? " " What are you doing here ? " And how to know my name? " Jorgen yelled

" Hey, calm down! " " I just want to talk to you " " And I can answered those questions only if you let me go " " I can't even breathe " Monagram said without breath and his face blue.

Jorgen let him go.

Monagram took a deep breath and his face turn back to Normal again once he recovered oxygen.

" Okay, my name is Francis Monagram and she's Wanda Acronym " " We're from the other dimension " " We know you know some creatures known as Anti-Fairies and we know you stopped every evil plan of his " " Those creatures want to take over our dimension and they're joining forces with our nemeses so they can destroy my dimension first and then come back here and destroy this dimension " " But, mostly of all they want to destroy Timmy Turner and his fairies " Monagram introduced himself and explained

" What you're telling me is serious, but from where you know Timmy Turner? " Jorgen asked

" Do you remember the triangle head boy and his friends? " " From there is where I know him and yes we know you're a fairy but don't worry we'll keep it secret " Monagram said

" And they were the ones who talk to you about me? " Jorgen asked

" No " " We know everything about our agents " Wanda Acronym replied

" What? " Jorgen asked confused

" Oh, sorry " " We forgot to tell you " " The kids that were with Timmy Turner and his fairies are secret agents of our organization " " They worked everyday to stop evil " " I give them the mission to work with Timmy Turner and his fairies to stop the Anti-Fairies and their nemeses " Monagram explained

" But we also need your help " " Because your strong and you have the most powerful magic creature " " And so you can erase Timmy Turner's memory of today " " Because he and his fairies discovered my secret agents identities " Monagram explained

" Okay, I'll help you " " But there's one problem, not even my powerful magic works in your dimension " " We can't stop the Anti-Fairies if we don't have magic " Jorgen said

" Can you just poof some device that can make it so your magic can work there? " " Or maybe gather all the fairies to defeat the Anti-Fairies? " Wanda Acronym suggested

" No, that won't work " " Those fairies are to weak " " I'll... I mean we'll handle this " Jorgen said

" Great " Monagram said

Meanwhile Timmy was telling Crocker all the story and he asked him if he can help

" Alright, Turner I'll help you " " But it's just because I don't want to dye because of the Anti-Fairies " Crocker said

" Thanks, Crocker do you have some device that can help us destroy the Anti-Fairies? " Timmy asked

" No, I'll have to build it " Crocker said

" What?! " " We don't have time for that! " Timmy exclaimed

" Don't worry, Timmy " " With our help he'll be done in no time " Phineas said

" With your help? " Crocker asked

" Yes , Crocker " " They know how to build things fast " " They build the Rollercoaster you ride on " " Did you already forgot about that? " Timmy asked

" No " " I still remember Mother's disgusting vomit " Crocker frowned

" Anyway, let them help you " Timmy said

" Sure, why not? " Crocker accepted

Just when they started to build. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop , Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz poofed behind them.

" You're time has arrived, Timmy Turner! " Anti-Cosmo smirked

Timmy Turner, his fairies , Crocker and the agents turned around.

The agents quickly took out their guns and pointed at them.

" Nice to see you again, Perry The Platypus! " Doofenschmirtz smirked evilly.

" Don't say a word, Doofenschmirtz " " Or the shoot is going directly to your head! " Phineas said in a loud tone.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky.

Hide their wands behind them . Because they were charging them so they can get extra power to defeat the Anti-Fairies easier.

Jorgen poofed up along with Poofenplotz and Monagram. They gave gun that were pointing at Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz. And Jorgen's giant wand was pointing at the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen had poofed a device that can let him and the his and the fairies's magic in the other dimension. Before, poofing to Crocker's lair, Monagram had convinced Jorgen to let the other fairies joined the plan to stop Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and the Anti-Fairies . Half of Fairy was in the other dimension hiding , waiting for the moment to attack and other half of fairy was all over the earth, waiting for the moment to attack too.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME A VERY LONG TIME TO WRITE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR, I HOPE IS A LITTLE BETTER THAN THE GRAMMAR OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

 **I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY**

 **KEEP READING IT AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **relm03 is officially out for today!**


	6. ANTI-DOOF AND ANTI-POOFENPLOTZ!

**I'm back, guys. I'm gonna try to make this chapter as long as possible. Once again, sorry for my grammar errors. I'm not very got at that. Anyway, please enjoy! And remember to review after you're finish reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **FANFIC: CROSSOVER FAIRLY ODDPARENTS , AND PHINEAS AND FERB**

 **CHAPTER 6: ANTI-DOOF AND ANTI-POOFENPLOTZ.**

" Wait, what is this? " " I thought you said that you're enemies were only those kids and animals " " Not two old humans " Foop said to Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz.

" They are " " I don't know what Monagram's doing here " Doofenschmirtz said

" Oh, shut up already and let get this over with , Doofenschmirtz! " " So you want war again " " I'm just going to warn you that this time we'll have no mercy! " Phineas yelled

" So, Jorgen Von Strangle wants to join in! " " Bring it up you puny fairy! " Anti-Cosmo said to Jorgen who just growled.

" I'll finally destroy Turner! " " And that stupid counterpart of mine! " Foop said

" You know, if you were so smart like you said , you'd blast me already! " Timmy said

" Yeah, you're time is over Turner! " Anti-Cosmo smirked

" Yeah, you're right Anti-Cosmo the time is over " " But , not mine, but yours! " Timmy exclaimed and took out a gun of his pocket that Phineas gave him.

" Hahahahahahahaha " " You'll never dare shoot me with that! " " You can't kill me, I'm immortal " Anti-Cosmo laughed

" You're immortal, but your not harmless " " I can shoot you and hurt you even though you're immortal , Anti-Cosmo " Timmy said

" You wouldn't! " Anti-Cosmo said

" Prove me! " Timmy betted

" Bring it on! " " Come on shoot me if you're not a coward! " Anti-Cosma exclaimed

" That's what you want? "

" Yes "

" That's what you want? "

" YES! "

" Ok, then " " Perfect! " Timmy put up the gun and shoot him on his shoulder.

" AHHHHHHHH! " " How dare ! " Anti-Cosmo yelled in pain.

" NOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DO DARE! " " AND THAT NO ONE UNDERESTIMATES TIMMY TURNER! " Timmy shouted

" I warned you Anti-Cosmo " " You didn't listen " " KNOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! " Timmy shouted.

" You unfortunate! " " Come on guys them! " Anti-Cosmo ordered his partners.

Anti-Wanda, Foop, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz ran towards but they were stop.

" Hey, hey, hey! " " One more step and I swear we'll shoot you " Candace said pointing at them.

" You want a fight? " " What kind of fight ? " " A fairy and Anti-Fairies fight or a agent fight?! " " Let's see? " " What kind of fight the bastards want here? " Foop asked

" What kind of fight, Foop? " " The fight you like most " " Only this time it's not you who takes the leads " Timmy smirked

" NOW GUYS! " Timmy shouted

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky took out their wands and tail, and shoot a giant magic laser at Anti-Wanda and Foop. They both landed in one of Crocker's invention. It was a DNA Replicator that was connected to a device that is called the Turn me into something-ator. Anti-Wanda curl was cut by the giant magic laser beam and it was in the DNA Replicator.

" Hahahahahahahaha , you look much more funnier without a Curl " Doofenschmirtz laughed

" Don't you...Ahh... laughed at my wife like that! " Anti-Cosmo said angrily on the floor.

Doofenschmirtz just give a sheepish smile .

" That's it? " " Is that all you got? " " Come on, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz! " " It was a fight you looked for and now you found it! " " Come on and fight because the only thing you're showing us is cowardice! " Pinky stated

" I'm not a coward, Pinky The Chihuahua ! " " And I'm going to demonstrate it, right now! " Poofenplotz yelled and ran towards Pinky. Who gave her a punch. And so did Perry with Doofenschmirtz.

Anti-Cosmo was still injured and conscious he tried to get up and ran towards Timmy Turner.

" Hey, hey, hey " " Don't walk a step Anti-Cosmo! " Timmy give a big glare and pointed him with his gun.

Anti-Wanda and Foop got up again and shoot the fairies with their wands. But they got out of the way before the laser can zapp them. The fairies shoot back but the laser didn't hit the Anti-Fairies it hit Doofenschmirtz who was fighting with Perry, Phineas, Ferb and Candace, and Poofenplotz who was fighting Pinky's Team. The laser hit them and they ended right into Crocker's, Turn me into something-ator . The door close and the inator turn on!

" What's happening, Crocker ? " Timmy asked

" They're turning into something " Crocker replied

" Turning into what? " Monagram asked

" Oh, I don't know that depends of what kind of DNA was in there " Crocker replied

" Whoa * cough * you got a really bad breath " Monagram coughed when he smelled Crocker's breath.

" Yeah, instead yours smell fresh " Crocker said

" But, wait " " If Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are turning into the DNA that was in there then they're turning into.. oh boy " Baljeet said

" What's wrong, Baljeet? " Phineas asked

" We're doomed " Baljeet cried

" Why you're saying that? " Phineas asked

Before Baljeet could answered, Poof spoke up:

" Wait, I know what he mean! " " Anti-Wanda's curl hair was in there "

" And since she's an Anti-Fairy and that's her DNA, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are turning into ... Jorgen spoke up after Poof and before he could finish...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

Giants thunder of lightning , dust, and horror music came up.

After the dust clear, The Agents, Monagram, Wanda Acronym , and Jorgen watched in horror . And Anti-Wanda and Foop with delight.

In front of them, there were 2 Anti-Fairies they never seem before.

One was a male Anti-Fairy with big bat wings, an eyepatch, and a dark blue lab coat. And the other one was a female Anti-Fairy that looked just like Poofenplotz only with blue skin, black hair and bat wings.

" Oh... my... gosh " Isabella said with her eyes widened.

" Yes! " " They turned into Anti-Fairies thanks to mother's DNA " " Who knew something that came from mother it could be useful " " And since they're new the have even more power than us " " They're the most powerful Anti-Fairies in the universe now " Foop exclaimed happily

" And since you have Anti Magic Powers now, can you please poof away this wound? " Anti-Cosmo asked still in pain.

" Let's see if it works " Doofenschmirtz said raising his wand.

Anti-Cosmo's wound poofed away .

" Yes " " I can fly again! " " And now, let's try your powers, Poofenplotz " Anti-Cosmo said

Poofenplotz looked down at the little chihuahua agent . She pointed at him and shoot at him an Anti-Magic laser which turned him into a rock .

Perry who was beside him gasped: " Pinky! "

" No, Pinky " Isabella cried

" Yes, our new magic powers work! " " And now that we have this unlimited magic powers, we can take over the tri-state area and over this dimension " Doofenschmirtz smirked evilly.

" You'll never pass through me! " Jorgen stated

Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz together zapp a magic laser from their wands. It hit Jorgen's wand which made it into pieces. And Foop zapp Cosmo's, Wanda's, Poof's and Sparky's wand and tail and he broken it.

" Ahh... my magic tail " Sparky yelled in pain.

" And now that there's no obstacles " " We can... " Doofenschmirtz was talking but he was interrupted by Phineas.

" No obstacles ?! " " We can still bring you down Doofenschmirtz " " We're secret agents and we have the skills for it " Phineas glare.

" Oh, right we almost forgot to eliminate them " " LET'S GET THEM " Anti-Cosmo yelled at the end.

The Anti-Fairies started to zapp them with their lasers. Perry took Pinky( the stone ) and they started to run away screaming. The other Anti-Fairies started to attack. The agents ran all over Dimmsdale.

" There's gotta be a way to get rid of them " " I'm getting tired of carrying Pinky " Perry said

" We * huff * are use to run a lot, but this is ridiculous " Phineas said panting.

" They hit by lightning or something everything we'll be so much easier " Buford said

" Hit by lightning? " " Hey, that's it! " Poof exclaimed. He took out his bottle and started to drink.

" Poof, I don't think that drinking milk is going to help us " Wanda exclaimed forgetting about Poof's powers .

Poof just rolled his eyes and keep drinking.

" The worst thing is that even though we'd had our wands here, it wouldn't help because they'll just poof up to us! " " Is hot " Jorgen said panting

Poof finished drinking his milk.

" Guys, wait I have an idea! " Poof exclaimed

" Poof come on! " " There's no time to wait! " " Those Anti-Faires will catch up with us! " Wanda said

" If they already didn't " Sparky said with horror when he saw the Anti-Fairies catching up with them.

" Haha " " There's no doubt you guys are idiots " Anti-Cosmo smirked

" Yes, total idiots you could just keep running but you didn't " " Now time to meet you're death Timmy Turner and your misery Poof Fairywinkle " " Every in school said that you're smarter than me but no, you're an idiot just like your father! " Foop smiled grinned

Poof approach Foop.

" The only idiot here " " It's you! " Poof said and then he gave a giant burp.

3 MINUTES LATER.

Poof finished burping. And a giant hit of lightning hit Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz.

" Oh, right I forgot about your magic powers! " Wanda said and Poof just gave an eye roll.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda's, Foop's, Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz drop their wands when they fell unconscious and the lightning was still hitting them.

" Look guys, the wands " " Let's take the wands! " " That way they won't be able to poof us to us " Isabella said

They took the wands and they ran away.

Timmy took Anti-Poofenplotz wand and he poofed Pinky back to normal.

" What happened? " Pinky said through the translator

" Nothing that we almost hit the defeat " Timmy replied

" I don't know what all of this is about, so I'm going home " Crocker said but Timmy stopped him.

" No , Crocker don't go " " If you go out there the Anti-Fairies can use you as a hostage " " And they can hurt you " " You don't want that to happen, right? " Timmy warned and asked

" No " Crocker replied

" Ok, then stay here and relax! " Timmy ordered and Crocker stay.

All the fairies that were in this dimension poof up to them.

" What are you guys doing here? " Wanda asked

" There you are puny fairies " " Why didn't you showed up when we needed you! " Jorgen scowled

" Because you didn't give us the signal " " You said that we'll show up when you said ATTACK, and you didn't " Cupid replied

" Just because I said doesn't mean I meant it literally! " Jorgen yelled and sighed "Yes, Timmy Turner they come with me, but I didn't gave them the signal " Jorgen said to Timmy who was watching confused .

" You didn't gave them the signal because you forgot or because you wanted to defeat the Anti-Fairies by your self " Timmy asked suspiciously

" Ummm... I ... " Jorgen didn't know what to said so he just give a sheepish smile.

" Oh, Jorgen! " Timmy slapped his forehead.

" I can't believe I have all these FAIRIES! in front of me and I can't catch them just because the Anti-FAIRIES! can kill me or kill of us of destroying the Earth " Crocker exclaimed

" What is wrong with him? " Phineas asked

" Oh, nothing that's his nature " Timmy sighed

" All these are fairies? " " They look pretty " Isabella commented

" Aww... thanks do you want to sign my diaper? " Cupid asked

" Sure " Isabella said cheerfully

" GUYS! " " There's no time for this! " " We have to find a way to stop the Anti-Fairies and turn Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz back to humans " Timmy stated

" Turner's right " " No time to lose " Jorgen added

" But Timmy, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz were humans from the other dimension it's not that simple like I wish they were humans again " " No, Timmy, no " " You can't turn humans who turned into Anti-Fairies back to humans from this dimension , let alone we can poof Humans who turned into Anti-Fairies back to humans in this dimension " Wanda said

" Guys, we need to stop them fast! " " This device is running out of magic and is the magic is over, our magic won't work on this dimension again " " The Giant Fairy Wand is having some problems lately, we can lose our magic " " That's why our magic don't work on the other dimension " " It was not because it was to far away from here " Jorgen said

" Okay, let's come up with a plan " " Monagram, please call Carl, asked him how's everything in our dimension, please tell him to send half of the agency here , tell him to tell Stacey to come here , tell him to go to our house and please bring Ferb's toolbox here " " Okay? " Candace asked Monagram.

" What's the plan? " Monagram asked

" JUST DO IT! " Candace snapped and Monagram immediately called Carl.

While he was talking with Carl, Candace took Cupid's wand.

" Hey! " Cupid snapped

" Sorry, I need to use it " Candace grinned sheepishly , she raised the wand , and poof up a microphone.

" AGENTS AND FAIRIES LISTEN UP! " " YOUR WONDERING WHY I ASKED MONAGRAM TO DO ALL THAT? " " THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE, WE ARE GOING TO BUILD A DEVICE THAT CAN TURN ANTI-FAIRIES BACK INTO HUMANS! " Candace said through the microphone

" Brilliant plan, Candace! " Baljeet commented

" Aren't you guys a little young to build things? " Cupid asked

" Yes, yes we are " " Here's your wand " " But that's not the point Cupid " " The point is to stop this madness once and for all " Candace explained to Cupid.

" Oh, I can't believe I forgot! " Timmy exclaimed remembering that his fairies still don't have their wands. He raised Anti-Poofenplotz's Anti-Fairy wand and he poof some fairies wands and tail for Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky.

" Wow, I never thought that Anti-Fairy magic allowed to poof Fairy things " Wanda said

" Me neither " Timmy added

" Okay, guys I talk with Carl and I also talk with Agent S ( Stacey) and they're coming immediately " Monagram said

" You do here our plan right, Monagram? " Candace asked her boss.

" Yes, yes I did and it's brilliant! " Monagram smiled

" I hate these situations when Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz act like very evil people " " It always ends like this " " It also reminds me of last year " Perry growled remembering the time Doofenschmirtz kidnapped him.

" Yeah, but at least this time their not going to jail " Phineas said putting a hand on Perry's shoulder.

A poral opened and Stacey, Carl and half of the OWCA agency came out. And on the other side of the poral was Phineas's and Ferb's lair.

" Okay, Perry and Pinky join the other agents on our dimension " " While we work here " Candace ordered and they obeyed

PHINEAS AND THE GANG STARTED TO BUILD , EVEN THE FAIRIES WERE HELPING.

Soon enough, they were finished.

" Finally, we're done " Phineas said panting.

" Wow, this is the quickest invention we had ever build " Baljeet added

" Enough, talk " " Let's try this baby "'Candace said.

" Ummm... Candace? " " You do realize that the only persons we can try it on is Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz, right? " Ferb reminded Candace .

" Oh, yeah, right " Candace came back to realization.

" Jorgen, poof us up to those Anti-Jerks " Monagram ordered

Jorgen raised his wand and poofed them to The Anti-Fairies.

The Anti-Fairies were just waking up from unconsciousness.

" Oh, great " " I forgot that Poof had those stupid magical powers! " Anti-Cosmo growled

" When he burps he makes lightning happen? " Poofenplotz asked

" Isn't obvious? " " And not only that , when he giggles good things happen, when he cries bad things happen, and when he brakes wind... " Anti-Cosmo stopped

" When he brake wind what? " Poofenplotz asked

" You don't want to know " Anti-Cosmo said

Then Timmy, his fairies, Jorgen, Monagram, Wanda Acronym, half of the OWCA Agency and half of fairy word that was in this dimension poofed up .

" Now is officially over, Doofenschmirtz " Phineas exclaimed.

" And you Anti-Cosmo prepare to say goodbye to your new ' Anti-Fairies ' " Timmy said

" Oh, yeah and what are you going to do? " " Zapp us with that inator to turn us back into humans? " " Please, we have much more power the you! " Anti-Poofenplotz snapped

" And much more intelligence " " Check this out! " " ANTI-FAIRIES! " Anti-Doofenschmirtz called all the Anti-Fairies.

The Anti-Fairies poofed up.

" Anti-Ladies and Anti-Gentleman! " Anti-Cosmo called " Remember our guests from this morning? " " Well, now they're Anti-Fairies and I want to tell you now that you're here " " DESTROY THESE STUPID HUMANS! " Anti-Cosmo ordered

The Anti-Fairies fly towards the agents. The agents took out their guns and shoot at them.

Peter the Panda jumped into the inator and shoot but it didn't hit Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz.

" Peter the Panda you want to shoot us? " " Then get us " Anti-Doofenschmirtz bet the Panda who shoot again but Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz poofed to another part. The fight keep on.

Carl ,Monagram and Wanda went to a corner to talk.

" Sir, Wanda, Agent P and Agent Pinky called " " Everything in The Tri-State is destroyed, except the lifes of the humans " Carl said

" What that can't be possible " " And how are we supposed to fix The Tri-State area? " Monagram wondered

" We can just asked Timmy and his fairies to fix everything " Carl suggest

" Good idea, Carl " " But let's hope this fight goes well, there are thousands of Anti-Fairies fighting with hundreds of agents " Monagram looked at the fight.

" Everything's fine, look we're winning " " Except for the fact that Peter The Panda can't manage to shoot Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz with the inator " Carl said

" The most important part " Wanda Acronym said

Carl's watch beep. Agent P appeared in the screen

" Carl , we're going back to Turner's Dimension " " But, we're coming with extra weapons " Agent P said

" Great job, Agent P " " Great job, Agent Pinky " " Hey, are you sweating milk? " Monagram asked

" Uh.. yeah " Perry replied confused by this.

Monagram's face turned green.

" Sir, are you ok? " Carl asked

" I need to go " Monagram said and went to throw up behind a butch .

Carl sighed: " Well, please hurry Agent P! "

And Agent P went out the screen.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT GRAMMAR BUT AT LEAST IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY!**

 **AND MOST OF ALL...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **relm03 is out!**


	7. CARPE DIEM!

**I'm back, guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Sorry if I have bad grammar, but at least the content is understandable. I'm very surprised of my teachers, they haven't give to much work for this week, which is why I could update almost everyday. But next week I think I can't update everyday. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Note for those who are following me as an author : For those who are reading my fanfic ' The New Agent Team 2 ' I won't be able to update for now. If I can I will, but in the meantime I'm going to update on this story to finish it. And then, I'll give 5 updates to my fanfic ' Ferb's and Vanessa's Dangerous Relationship ' and ' Jorgen's Worst Nightmare ' And then I'll start updating again on ' The New Agent Team 2 ' . And I'll start publishing new stories for Phineas and Ferb, Fairly OddParents and other cartoons! Maybe I could update before, that depends of my routine!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **FANFIC** : **CROSSOVER FAIRLY ODDPARENTS + PHINEAS AND FERB**

 **CHAPTER 7 : AGENT FAIRIES!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **And now behold! Chapter 7**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I'm going to use the song Carpe Diem for this last chapter.**

Perry and Pinky entered the poral. They're eyes widened when they saw the fight.

" Whoa, we have to help Peter The Panda " " Come on, Pinky! Perry ordered and they joined the fight!

" I have an idea! " Anti-Doofenschmirtz suddenly exclaimed. He raised his wands and with a poof, a hall army of Norm-Bots appeared.

" This your plan? " " A hall army of robots? " " Lame! " Jorgen said with sarcasm

" Lame? " " You think is lame ? " " Norm-Bots! " " Show them who's boss! " Anti-Doofenschmirtz ordered

" May I please see your papers? " The Norm Bots asked Jorgen.

" Well, yes here they are " " Ummm... I was a little young in that photo but... " Jorgen was interrupted by The Norm-Bots.

" Show me your papers or be destroyed! " The Norm Bots threatened and pointed at Jorgen.

" Hey, hey no need to point at me with those weapons! " " I'm... " Before he could finish Jorgen ran away screaming...

But, the agents and the fairies didn't.

" Then he says that he's the best fairy " Poof said

" Let's show this Norm-Bots who's boss " Phineas glared at the robots.

" Boses, you might say " Ferb corrected

" How are we going to defeat these robots? " Wandissimo asked

Phineas whispered something to Timmy.

Then Timmy exclaimed

" Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky, I wish we were all fairies and that the soil was lava " Timmy wished

" But if you wish that, Jorgen will send us away forever " Wanda reminded Timmy.

" Don't worry, we'll just poof back to normal when we're done with these robots " " Right, guys? " Timmy asked the agents

" Right " They all replied

" Show me your papers or be destroyed " The Norm-Bots stated

" Guys, now! " Timmy exclaimed

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky raised their wands.

POOF!

After the dust clear there stood some fairy agents, fairy major , a fairy intern ( Carl) , fairy Wanda Acronym, an fairy agent Perry The Platypus and a fairy chihuahua agent Pinky.

" Show me your papers or be destroyed! " The Norm-Bots stated again preparing to shoot.

" Oh, yeah? " Phineas said and shoot a giant laser to 3 Norm-Bots.

While the fairy agents fight the Norm-Bots. The other fairies except Jorgen who was still running like an idiot, fought The Anti-Fairies by punching them.

Soon, the Norm-Bots army was defeated.

" I can't believe I'm actually a fairy! " " I can fly, I'm magic nothing can hurt me now " Crocker cheered but then he got punch by Anti-Cupid.

" Less talking, more fighting, Crocker! " Timmy said

" I know your point " Crocker said a little dizzy by the punch.

The agents keep fighting with the Anti-Fairies. Perry and Pinky defeated Anti-Fairy animals like Anti-Sparky. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky fought Anti-Fairies like Anti-Jorgen, The Anti-Tooth Fairy and Anti-Cupid. Timmy, Phineas and Ferb work together with Monagram , Wanda Acronym and Carl to defeat Anti-Fairies like Anti-Mama Cosma , Anti-Big Daddy, Anti-Nana Boom Boom , etc... But nobody fought with the principal Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz

Soon enough, all the Anti-Fairies except for Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz were defeated.

" Timmy Turner you may have defeat our army of Norm-Bots and Anti-Fairies " Anti-Cosmo started

" But, you still haven't defeat the most powerful of all of us " Anti-Doofenschmirtz finished Anti-Cosmo's sentence.

" You? " " You, the most powerful? " " Oh, please we defeat you everyday and destroyed your useless inators Doofenschmirtz " " What makes this time different? " Perry asked his Anti-nemesis

" That I have some magical and powerful partners " " That can just disappear you from this world " Anti-Doofenschmirtz explained

" Well, we have magical powers too " " We can disappear you from this world as well " Candace said

" Yeah, and you Anti-Fairies never win " " Or did you already forgot how many times I , Timmy Turner, had defeated you without magic " Timmy stated

" Yeah, like the time Anti-Cosmo act like a total idiot watching all the bad luck that was caused by us " Cosmo reminded his counterpart

" Don't remind me about it " Anti-Cosmo growled

Phineas looked down at Peter The Panda that was about to shoot Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz with the inator. The conversation that the agents were having with the Anti-Fairies was just a strategy to distract them so that Peter The Panda can prepare himself to shoot Anti-Doofenschmirtz and Anti-Poofenplotz with the inator .

Phineas whispered to Timmy: " We can say the word now! "

" Oh, Doofenschmirtz " Phineas started but he was interrupted by Anti-Doofenschmirtz

" That's Anti-Doofenschmirtz for you! " Anti-Doofenschmirtz glared

" No " " It's Doofenschmirtz " Phineas stated

" It's so noticeable that you 2 are idiots " Pinky said

" Idiots why Pinky The Chihuahua? " " We've been smarter than you today " Anti-Poofenplotz smirked

" Oh, really? " Pinky smirked back. " Now Peter! " He yelled

" Wait, what? " Doofenschmirtz turned around

SLOW MOTION

Peter shoot a green laser from the inator. It flew up to the 2 Anti-Fairies that were turning around slowly.

It slowly came to them and it hit them. They suddenly started to lose the color blue, and their bat wings were shrinking. They were turning back to normal. Their normal clothes strated to appear and they no longer have bat wings. The green laser vanished.

BACK TO NORMAL MOTION

Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz fell into the ground.

They looked at their bodies. They tried to fly but they couldn't.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " They screamed.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop were still looking down at the screaming evil scientist and evil professor

Timmy still with his magic powers poofed up a butterfly net.

" Got ya! " He said when he traped Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop.

" NOOOOOOO! " They screamed

" See Doofenschmirtz, no matter how good you make your plans you can't win " Perry smirked at Doofenschmirtz.

" I'm going to take over this dimension and over the Tri-State area someday! " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

" I don't think so Doofenschmirtz " " You must thank us that we're not taking you to jail again " " Because we could've just take you back there " Monagram said

" No, no " " Thanks for not taking me to jail " " I don't want to go to that horrible place again " Doofenschmirtz shivered

" Neither do I " " In the Wowen's Jail , all the wowen are dangerous and ugly " Poofenplotz said

" You're not dangerous, but you're ugly " Pinky said in Poofenplotz's face. She just growled.

Isabella raised her wand but it made the ' wish not working sound ' . Cupid approach up to her.

" Did you try to use magic to make that triangle head boy fall in love with you? " Cupid asked

" Yes, how do you know? " Isabella asked

" I always know when someone makes a love wish " " I'm Cupid the fairy of love " " But the only one allowed to use magic to make someone fall in love is me " Cupid said

" Could you help me with Phineas? " Isabella asked

" Sure " Do you want me to make him fall in love with you? " Cupid asked

" Yeah, yeah, please, please! " Isabella plea

" Okay, then " Cupid poof up a love arrow and pointed to Phineas.

He shoot. But, just when it was about to hit Phineas, he got out of the way and the arrow just got away.

" Hmmm... that's weird " " I'm usually good at shooting arrows " Cupid said

" Nevermind " Isabella growled and flew away.

Phineas raised his wand and poof Danville back to normal.

" Well, I guess we're done with magic powers! " Timmy said

He raised his wand and poof himself and everybody else back to normal.

" Well, today was a great day " Phineas said

" And there one more thing to do " " Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Jorgen was here " Timmy said remembering that Jorgen ran away screaming .

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands.

POOF!

" Anhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. " Jorgen was still screaming until he saw that he was back with the others .

" How did I get back here? " Jorgen asked

" I wish you were here " " We defeated the Anti-Fairies and everything's back to Normal " " And I need you to take these Anti-Fairies to jail " Timmy said

" WHAT? " Anti-Cosmo exclaimed

" Oh, but of course " " With pleasure! " Jorgen said delighted to take the Anti-Fairies back to jail.

" NOOOOOOOO! " The Anti-Fairies screamed as Jorgen poofed away with them.

" There's still some hours left until the end of the day " " Want to do something else? " P I hineas asked

" Yeah, build another Rollercoaster " Timmy replied

" Oh, right " " Good idea " " But, can you just ask your fairies to poof one up " " We're kind of tired to build right now " Phineas said

" Cosmo, Wanda? " Timmy asked

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and poofed up a Rollercoaster

Jorgen poofed back.

" Hey, guys " " I just want to tell you kids from the other dimension that you can keep knowing Turner's secret as long as you don't say a word " Jorgen said to Phineas and the gang.

" Sure thing.. mister? " Phineas forgot Jorgen's name.

" Jorgen Von Strangle, that's my name " " Hey, is that a Rollercoaster? " He asked

" Yes, yes it is " Phineas replied

" Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! " " I love Rollercoasters " " I'm going to take a ride " Jorgen stated

" Usually is one ride per customer, but maybe today you could take all the rides you want " Phineas said

" Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy " Jorgen chereed

" And you can keep your memories about the agency " " And just like you said, don't say a word " Monagram said to Jorgen, Timmy, his fairies and all the other fairies that were there.

" Understood sir " All the fairies said

The fairies, the agents, Monagram, Jorgen, Carl and Wanda Acronym ride the Rollercoaster all day. And other Dimmsdale citizens also ride the Rollercoaster. Of course, when the Dimmsdale citizens were on the Rollercoaster the fairies had to disguise themselves as the Rollercoaster cars and some poof themselves into human form.

4 HOURS LATER

" Uff... today was a great day wasn't guys? " Phineas asked

" Yeah, I hope we can do this more often " Jorgen replied

" Maybe we can meet again someday " Wanda said

" You guys really know how to seize the day " " Building stuff like Rollercoaster , wow " Timmy said still amazed of how some kids can build those kind of stuff.

" Yeah, you know what they say, Carpe Diem " Phineas said

" Excuse me? " Timmy asked

" Carpe Diem, is latin for seize the day " Phineas explained

" Carpe Diem, hmmmm.. I don't quite understand it "

" Me neither " Wanda said

" Well, let me explain " " Should we guys? " Phineas said to the gang and the animal agents.

" Of course " The others replied

 _Carpe Diem! Song_

 _Phineas: " Well we hope you all enjoyed the fanfic. Hope it was not anticlimactic. Now there's something we want you to know_

 _" And we don't want to sound didactic "_

 _Phineas and the agents: " But if there's one thing we can say "_

 _" I know it sounds a bit cliché "_

 _There's no such thing as an ordinary day_

 _And you don't have to a Rollercoaster_

 _Just find your own way to make the most of these days of summer_

 _And dance to the beat of a different drummer_

 _Just grab those opportunities when you see'em_

 _Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem_

 _Ooh- ooh- ooh- ohh ( Animal agents)_

 _Interruption of Timmy Turner._

 _" Oh, I get it " " The most of everyday " " Carpe Diem! "_

 _" You got it " Phineas said_

 _Timmy, his Fairies and all the other Fairies joined in:_

 _And you don't have to build a Rollercoaster_

 _Just find your own way to make the most of every minute_

 _No more waiting for the right time, you're in it_

 _Just grab those opportunities when you see'em_

 _Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem_

 _Fairies: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Timmy and Phineas: Every day's a brand new day , baby , Carpe Diem_

 _Fairies and Animal agents ( except Perry and Pinky) : Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Every one: Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem_

 _Fairies and Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Everyone : Every day's a brand new day ,_

 _Carpe Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!_

 _Cosmo: Carpe Diem! He raised his wand and the screen went off_

 **THE TOTAL END!**

 **WELL, HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY . I KNOW I CHANGED ONE WORD ON THE SONG. BUT IT WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS FANFIC! SORRY IF I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR .**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **relm03 is out.**


End file.
